Secrecy, Privacy and Surprises
by Halgerd
Summary: Another Sunday at the Burrow. DH compliant. Ron and Hermione fun! Goes along plot wist vaguely with my George/Angelina story "Alright"


Secrecy, Privacy and Surprises: Another Weasley Sunday

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were arguing. Although not an unusual occurrence, (after all their entire relationship was based off of some strange sexual perversity involving arguing and flirting) this argument was far more serious in nature than their usual bickering. Well, it was far more serious to Hermione, Ron found himself slightly less concerned. But then again, Ron loved it when they argued, because it usually led to something he found much more interesting and enjoying.

The reason for this argument was that Molly Weasley, about two hours ago, had walked into Ginny's room (where Hermione had been staying for the summer). Molly, who had been looking for Ginny to ask for help with dinner (it was a big Weasley family dinner with everyone expected to be in attendance, including Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, a very pregnant Angelina and George), had instead stumbled upon Ron and Hermione, semi clothed, fooling around on her bed.

Ron was on top of Hermione, both of them only in their underpants, and he was slowly and repeatedly pressing into her and kissing her neck as she moaned longingly. Molly hadn't _heard_ them because they'd remembered to silence the room. However, they both had forgotten to magic the door shut.

"Oh," Molly squeaked, turning her head, "oh my". Molly put her hands over her eyes and began to retreat out of the room muttering.

"I'm sorry dears. Um, dinner in an hour alright? Right, see you then." She mumbled as she shut the door and walked back down the stairs.

Hermione was mortified. She shoved Ron off of her, jumped off of the bed and began to put her shirt and skirt back on. As embarrassing as that was, Hermione thanked the gods that Molly hadn't walked in five minutes later than she had. At the rate they were going, she would have walked in on a situation that Hermione would have never lived down.

Ron stayed on the bed, stunned. Hermione picked up his trousers and shirt and hurled them at Ron with surprising force.

"Get. Dressed." She eked out; her face still beat red with embarrassment.

Ron was still too in shock to move. He knew this wasn't the biggest deal, but he was far more frightened of Hermione's reaction than of his mothers. His mum knew when to be angry (like second year with the Howler) and when anger was futile. Besides, she was sure to reprimand him later.

As Ron pondered, fearing Hermione's reaction, Hermione only grew more frustrated. She did not consider not moving an appropriate response.

"Stop bloody _sitting there_ and _put on your trousers!_" Hermione all but hissed. She had already put back on her clothes, and huffed out the door, leaving Ron to dress alone.

Ron, still shunned, grabbed his clothes and began to dress. Now that Hermione had stormed off half of him was mourning the fact that they had been interrupted. It had been a week since they'd made love as Percy _and_ Charlie had been visiting and that made sneaking around opportunities equate to nil. Especially with Percy, who had tried to be as involved with the family as possible since the war. While Ron appreciated Percy wanting to be a part of his and the family's life, he didn't appreciate Percy accidently spoiling all of his and Hermione's moments together. The other half of him was mortified that they had forgotten the locking spell on the door. You would think growing up with five older brothers would have taught him at least that much. You would especially think that with brothers like Fred and George such details wouldn't slip his mind.

Ron put himself together and headed downstairs to see if his mum needed any help with dinner. His mother gave him a disapproving stare and then pointed to Hermione. She was sitting at the dining room table staring at the grown and peeling potatoes. She always did chores the muggle way if she was upset or angry, and Ron took this as a sign that she was still upset.

Ron went to go talk to her, but she ignored him and just continued peeling potatoes. _Well fine_, thought Ron, _if she wants to ignore me then I will simply ignore her right back!_

Ron shuffled back into the kitchen, looking and feeling just as upset as Hermione. Molly, with her omniscient mothers intuition, pulled her youngest son aside. They were alone in the kitchen, everyone else was outside and Ginny was off with Harry somewhere. If Molly had any consternation about what she saw in Ginny's room, she wasn't showing it. She only looked concerned.

"Ron dear, I want to stress to you how displeased I am that—" Molly said softly, without any anger.

"Mum. Stop. I'm sorry. Just, um, know that it wont happen again alright?" Ron looked at the ground, going a brilliant shade of red.

"Ron. I'm not a fool. You are both adults. And your father and I we parents by your age. I am a little displeased that you were—," she made an inarticulate hand gesture, "—in our house. But I know that Hermione and you are under the same roof, and that you love each other very much. And I understand that circumstances make it difficult for you two to—"

Ron held up his hand to stop her. He was already more mortified by this conversation than he was by her walking in on them.

"Okay mum. I get it. I'm, um, going to go outside now." Ron made to leave, but Molly grabbed his hand.

"Ron? Listen to a woman who knows. That girl is crazy about you. She loves you very much. And everything that has happened to the pair of you has bonded you together. Don't ever underestimate how much she loves you. And don't ever take it for granted. Okay?" Molly sounded serious, as if Ron and Hermione's indiscretion was forgotten and this was a more important point to be made.

Ron mumbled something like "mhm, right, I'll just go then" and headed outside. His mum flabbergasted him sometimes. Ron figured she had just about seen it all, and if anyone knew about love and babies and lack of privacy it was his parents. They did have seven kids after all. Ron headed out to play quidditch with his brothers before dinner, deciding to let Hermione cool off a little before he talked to her. She would calm down, she always did.

Hermione spent dinner in a continually brooding mood, looking down at her feet the entire time. She was just convinced that everyone would somehow know that her and Ron had been caught. After all, secrecy wasn't exactly a priority in a house with nine people. She just felt very guilty, and she did not want anyone to think any less of her. She had always been prim and proper. She _was_ prim and proper. It was Ron, Ron brought out all this behavior in her. Her behavior did not go unnoticed throughout dinner. Everyone figured that her and Ron had had a fight, as per usual, and that they would get over it eventually. As dessert was being served, Fleur (unaccustomed to Ron and Hermione's ups and downs) quietly asked Hermione if anything was bothering her. Hermione flushed red, as red as any genetic Weasley, and quickly excused herself from the table and ran upstairs.

The family looked quizzically at Ron, wondering what on earth he'd done now.

"Is she okay?" asked Harry, concerned.

"What did you do this time you gangly buffoon?" quipped George, which was met by a smack by Angelina and a disapproving stare from Molly.

"Nothing," Ron stammered, "she's sick, I think," he looked at the floor, "or something. You know, the pressures of, um, life, or, you know, women troubles. Um, I better go check on her." Ron got up from the table, smashing his knee in the process. After an expletive which garnered a "RONALD" from his mother, Ron excused himself and headed upstairs after Hermione.

He found her in his room, and she was hurrying around in circles picking up his things and putting them away. Once again, muggle chores when she was angry.

Ron shut the door gently, put a silencing and locking charm on the door (he wasn't getting interrupted ever again if he could help it), sat down on his violent orange bed and began to watch Hermione trounce around his room picking up an assortment of books and clothes. After a while, once she'd noticed his presence and continued to ignore him and clean, it struck Ron that this situation was quite funny. He began to snicker, and this is when the argument began.

"Oh shut up you—you—buffoon! This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hermione yelled, turning to face Ron with her hands on her hips. She didn't mean to be so harsh, she was just terribly upset and he didn't seem to be upset at all.

"My fault!" Ron exclaimed, flabbergasted, "You were the one who bloody half dragged me into _my own baby sister's_ _room_ and _insisted_ that you simply could not wait another minute! This is just as much my fault as it is yours! Besides, no one even _knows _but mum Hermione! No one cares! " Ron couldn't believe how much Hermione was overreacting to this situation. Sometimes it was so obvious she didn't grow up with siblings. Harry was the same way. When you had so many brothers and sisters in a tiny house, you got used to such embarrassing situations.

"Well, you should have stopped me! Now everyone is going to think I'm some sort of—scarlet woman!" Ron snorted at that, finding it hilarious that Hermione would consider herself a scarlet woman in any context. They'd made love dozens of times and in many interesting locations this summer, and he was fairly impressed they _hadn't _been caught before today.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley that is NOT funny!" Hermione yelled, stomping her foot onto the ground. She was just so _frustrated._ She understood Ron was used to no space and no privacy, but she was not. She just wanted to be able to have sex with her boyfriend and not have to sneak around or run the risk of being interrupted. Not to mention all the grass stains she'd had to magic out of her clothes because of their exploits this summer. It wasn't fair, and he just let it all roll right off his big shoulders.

"I know Hermione," Ron made his voice calm, figuring it was the only way to calm her down, "but, I mean, its not like mum's never caught any of us before. Only last week she caught Harry and Ginny—"

"We are NOT Harry and Ginny Ronald! We are both more mature than…than such…than such _shenanigans_!" Hermione hurled a roll of socks at him.

Ron ducked the socks and simply stared at Hermione. Hermione was all flushed, her hair flying in a million different directions, and Ron couldn't help but be slightly aroused. She did look simply amazing when she was in full argument mode. His mind quickly wandered to where it had been before mum had interrupted them.

"Oh no," Hermione made an irritated face at Ron, "I know that look Ronald Weasley. Here I am trying to argue with you and your mind just wanders right back to sex. Honestly, one track with you boys, isn't it?"

"Well, I can't help it. You look sexy when you're mad." He smiled boyishly at her, and Hermione's heart melted. She could feel all the fight drain out of her, and her shoulders relaxed.

Ron noticed her lessening tension, walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head and rocked them gently, letting her know that he was there for her.

"Its not fair." Hermione mumbled into his chest, running her hands up and down his back.

"What's not fair, 'Mione?" he pulled them apart slightly to kiss her firmly on the mouth. She gave a little sigh of delight and swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

"That I get so upset about things and they don't even bother you. That you can literally cause the fight to drain out of me just by calling me sexy. Entirely unfair." She smiled at him, perplexed at how she came to be with this wonderful boy—man—that loved her so dearly. All those years of skirting around this thing between them, all that wasted time, she never wanted to miss another minute with him again.

"Well, you are sexy," he ran his hands up and down the sides of her delightfully curvy body, "so incredibly sexy." He began to plant tiny kisses all over her neck and face, making her sigh and moan with delight.

Suddenly she pushed him away and began to scramble around the room as if looking for something.

"Mione? What in blazes are you doing?" Ron went up behind her and pulled her to him, pressing his body into hers. She wasn't getting away that easily, not after they had been interrupted only hours ago.

"No, Ron, I need my wand." She moved out of his arms and looked under the bed. It must have gotten out of her grasp while she was tidying Ron's room.

"Why?" he asked, still not sure what she was on about.

"Honestly Ronald. I think it's fairly clear what you have in mind for us to do. And since I have no desire to be caught again I want my want to charm the door so your mum doesn't walk in on us." She sighed, got up and sat on Ron's bed, scanning the floor in desperation for her wand.

"Um, I sort of, um, cast the spell when I came in." He looked down at the floor.

"So you assumed this situation was going to end up this way?" Hermione was half exasperated, half amused.

"Well," he blushed crimson, "I, you know, wanted to be prepared, constant vigilance, as they say."

"Come here." Hermione beckoned to him towards her, holding out her arms to him. It was these simple gestures that turned Ron on the most, the gestures that meant she needed him, that she loved him. He went to sit beside her on the bed and put his arms around her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione giggled, softly. "So, you are sure your mum is not mad? And that—that no one knows?"

"Well," Ron wanted to say this as delicately as possible, "as far as no one finding out, I will talk to mum and stress to her that just because this family has never kept a secret before doesn't mean that they are necessarily incapable of keeping a secret." Ron kissed her again and squeezed her gently. "And as for mum being mad, I highly doubt it. We are both of age, we've lived through more than most people ever will, and she knows that you are probably the most responsible witch of our or any year. She isn't angry, I think she is just embarrassed that she caught us."

Ron kissed her passionately on the mouth, cupping her face in his hands and deepening the kiss.

"Besides," he laughed, "as I said before, this is by far the first time that something like this has happened. Once, when I was about ten or so I remember mum screaming at Bill and some girl running away and apparating in her knickers. Then she caught Charlie and some girl from his year snogging in the kitchen, there was Percy and Penelope, and then of course there was the twins (Ron winced, he still missed Fred every day) and all their mischief. And as I said, just last week she caught Harry and Ginny—"

Hermione held up her hand.

"Enough Ronald. So, your point is, that Molly is rather used to this sort of thing?" She smiled up at Ron, her mind very much at ease.

"Well, lets just say you cant put six boys in one small house and not expect this sort of thing. And besides, mum and dad are ones to talk," Ron made a mildly disgusted face, "they are always kissing and hugging and stuff."

Hermione laughed heartily.

"Oh, so they cant be in love and snog but their children can?" she pondered, starting to unbutton his shirt lazily.

Ron made a face that looked like he was trying not to lose his dinner. This was definitely not the appropriate time to be thinking about his parents snogging. In fact, he didn't think there was _ever_ an appropriate time for such conversation.

"Right now, I don't care about anyone else's love life but ours. Alright?" Ron asked, kissing Hermione's neck and running his hands underneath her shirt, feeling her tummy.

"Deal." Hermione pushed Ron back onto the bed, straddling him. Ron started to remove Hermione's shirt as well, quickly becoming overwhelmed in the moment.

Clothes fell away and before they were both starkers on Ron's bed underneath the sheets. Hermione was kissing Ron in earnest, still straddling him, when Ron suddenly (and much to Hermione's delight) rolled them over so he was underneath her.

Hermione made a noise of pure delight, giggling and running her hands up and down Ron's back, scratching him, marking him. In response, Ron bit her neck, marking her in turn, while he covered her breasts with his hands, squeezing. He loved it when they made love this way; it was primal, it was addicting, and he didn't know how he'd lived without it.

He was rocking against her, slowly, torturing her in the best possible way. His body covered her, she was his, he was hers. Hermione's body was screaming for Ron, especially since it had been so long (well not so long. You would think after _not_ doing this for years that a week wouldn't feel like forever, but it did) since they had been together like this.

Ron was placing bites all over her body, just as she was scratching his. He was grunting, panting, his body on fire for her, wanting to make her his in every way.

"I've waited *moan* long enough," panted Hermione, "just—just *moan*, ugh Ron just _fuck me_ already!"

Ron almost lost it right there. Gods he loved this woman. Needing no further prompting, he guided himself into her rougher than usual and crushed his body onto hers, making them one in every way.

Ron grunted and Hermione let out a keening moan as he thrust into her, faster than he ever had before. If he had been thinking, which he wasn't (except for the odd thought like _fuck this is awesome_ or _her tits look amazing_) he might have explained his forcefulness with the fact that this was the longest they had gone without making love.

But instead of thinking, Ron buried his head in Hermione's wild hair as he continued to thrust into her with reckless abandon.

"I love you so much Ron," Hermione panted, "so much". She was moving her hips in tandem with his movements, feeling him deeply inside her.

Ron, never the loquacious one, just kept panting and grunting something that sounded like "Mione" over and over as he thrust into her. He was close to finishing, but he sensed that she was not.

Ever the gentleman, he reached down between them and began to stroke her while he tried to maintain some semblance of control.

"Oh, Ron—OH, I love It when you do that—oh—oh I'm so close Ron! Oh gods…" Ron began to move faster, and Hermione kept up with him as best as she could. The only sounds were grunts, panting, and the push and pull of their two bodies.

Ron was very close, so he bent down to kiss Hermione full on the mouth as hard as he could. His thrusts were becoming erratic, and he could feel (and hear) that Hermione was almost there as well. He moved his mouth to Hermione's ear, and whispered, "come for me Mione. I love you so much. You are mine. Only mine."

"Yours—oh god I love you Ron!" She all but screamed as she arched her back and her whole body tensed, then relaxed. Distantly, she felt him ejaculate inside of her, but she was in her own universe of pleasure and happiness.

After a minute or two Ron pushed himself up on his elbows and began to pepper Hermione's face with kisses. He kissed her eyes, her nose, her forehead, all gently and with tenderness that Hermione loved.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger." Ron kissed her lips

"Mmmm," cooed Hermione, positively glowing, "I love you too. And I loved _that_. Shame on me." Ron laughed as he slipped out of her and rolled off of her. Hermione pouted, missing the closeness, so Ron turned her on her side and curled up behind her, spooning her tightly and burying his face in her hair.

"Don't worry Mione, if I told anyone how much you liked it I doubt they would even believe me." Ron mumbled, prompting Hermione to jab him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oi! Woman! What did you do that for? Not nice, just hitting a bloke like that!" he half laughed, half exclaimed.

"Don't joke about such things Ronald Weasley! Its bad enough that your whole family probably assumed this is what were up to, there's no need to start telling strangers." Hermione responded without anger, she just turned her head and kissed Ron quickly on the end of his nose.

"Mmmmm, well I don't care what they think. All I care about is doing what we just did as many times as humanly possibly for the rest of our lives." Ron gave Hermione a squeeze, feeling himself begin to doze off.

"Mmmm, I like that idea." Hermione yawned, also feeling quite spent. She curled herself as close to Ron as possible and felt herself drift off.

"Shame on you." Ron replied, also finally succumbing to sleep.

The two of them lay entwined in Ron's sheets for hours, both soundly asleep. They were woken at around ten thirty, when they heard an insistent knock on Ron's door.

"Ron? Oi, mate! The two of you better get up." Harry said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "mum wants everyone to come and watch the fireworks outside and she is about fifteen minutes away from coming to find you two herself."

"She said 'the two of them have had hours to sort out their little spat' and that 'they are missing quality family time'." Harry continued, doing an eerily good impression of Molly.

Hermione untangled herself from Ron, and stood up beside the bed. She quickly undid the charms on the door (with Ron's want as hers was still MIA) and said, "Alright Harry, we just fell asleep. Tell Molly we will be down in five minutes."

"Okay, see you soon." Said Harry.

Hermione distinctly heard Ginny whisper "asleep my arse" and then Harry and Ginny's laughter disappeared as they went down the stairs.

Ron was staring agape at Hermione as she dressed herself. _Bloody hell_, he thought,_ she looks so good like that. A right shame, putting clothes on her…_

"Ron, get dressed." Hermione smiled and bent down to kiss him chastely on the lips. She had put on her undergarments (much to Ron's disappointment) and tossed Ron's clothes at him.

"You know that's the second time you've done that to me today. I might get offended and think you don't like looking at me naked as much as I like looking at you." Ron said as he sat up in bed and put on his shirt.

"Never." Said Hermione, as she turned around and smiled coyly at Ron.

Within five minutes (as promised) Hermione and Ron were present and accounted for, and they settled down with the rest of the family to watch the fireworks.

Hermione went off to sit with Fleur, Angelina and Ginny, while Ron and the rest of the boys got a fire going.

"So," said Fleur with nonchalance, "I gather everyzing is alright, yes?"

"Um, yes," responded Hermione, "we had a little, um, fight today. But we are fine now."

Fleur smiled knowingly at Hermione, and Angelina laughed softly.

"Oui, I figured az much. Zhese Weasley men, they never learn, non? Alwayz zinking they are right, no understanding of conzequences, yes? Do not worry. You will have your own house zoon, and zen zhere will be no more worries, oui? No more sneaking."

Hermione smiled. Maybe she wasn't the only one who had been frustrated by the lack of privy this family seemed so at home with. But then it occurred to her, how did Fleur _know_ she was upset because of a lack of privacy?

"Don't worry Hermione," said Angelina, rubbing her hands over her swollen belly, "if there is anything Molly has, it's a short memory. It will be forgotten by the morning."

"Wait, um, how do you know about, um, Ron and my—um—privacy issue?" Hermione blushed furiously, looking down at her feet.

"Hermione, we don't know how to keep secrets in this family. Our brains short circuit when we try. Mum was telling dad after dinner and George overheard and he told Angelina and I overheard and I was telling Harry when Fleur overheard. And well, now everyone knows. Don't worry, everyone is under strict instructions not to tease you and we've all been there." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Strangely, rather than upsetting Hermione, Ginny's tone put her at ease. It really wasn't a big deal. And Hermione figured a house with no privacy and no secrets also meant that everyone recovered from incidents at a rapid pace, as it was only a matter of time until the next incident.

And besides, all the worry drained out of Hermione when the fireworks started and Angelina's baby started kicking.

"Hermione! Fleur! Ginny!" said Angelina, lifting up her shirt to expose her stomach with no hesitation. "The baby is kicking! Feel!"

The three women put their hands on Angelina's stomach, and miraculously, felt the baby kicking. Hermione and Ginny were overjoyed, looking at one another and then at Angelina with big smiles. Fleur looked for more pensive, but no less contented.

"He will be big, oui? A boy, surely?" said Fleur.

Angelina nodded, mumbling something like "he just needs to be born, my back is bloody killing me".

Fleur smiled, looking at Angelina, Hermione and Ginny in turn.

"I have a zecret! You all would like to hear it, oui?" whispered Fleur.

The three girls leaned in, Angelina with far more difficulty.

"Bill and I, we are going to have a baby az well! Zat is wonderful, yes?" asked Fleur, excited.

Ginny shrieked, and Hermione had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep from shouting with joy. Everyone had found such happiness. It made the war, the whole terrible year everyone went through worth it.

However, before long the boys wandered back over, questioning the commotion. Before long, Fleur's secret was no longer a secret. And, just like with Angelina and George, there were many cheers and toasts and tears and exclamations.

While the family celebrated and watched the fireworks, Hermione overheard Bill and Fleur speaking quietly to one another.

"Not that I mind, but I thought you wanted to keep this a secret for a little while?" asked Bill, squeezing Fleur's hand.

"You of all people should know William, zhere are no zecrets in zis family." She laughed, and kissed him on the mouth.

_Indeed,_ thought Hermione, _but I wouldn't have it any other way._

Hermione looked over at Ron, and he smiled back at her, and then winked.

_Indeed_. Thought Hermione.


End file.
